Right Here By Your Side
by disorderly-being
Summary: Lita/Christian piece based on prompts, not really one-shots, each piece continues after the last... Slightly AU
1. Surprise Visit

Right Here (By Your Side)

for the 500 Words or Less challenge at the lita_fics LJ community  
Prompt: Surprise Visit  
Word Count: 297

RAW had been going on for a good thirty minutes by the time she made it to the arena, the former redhead wanting to keep her presence that night a secret. The woman going as far as telling her boyfriend that she would be spending a few days with her best friend and his fellow Canadian, Trish Stratus. And she was grateful that she had gone ahead and let Trish in on her plan or everything would have been ruined when Christian had called the blonde woman...

"You told him what?"

She heard Trish sigh on the other end, "That we came from a yoga class and you were already asleep. Next time answer your phone."

Hazel eyes rolled, "Like I could've done that from thousands of miles off the ground."

"Well, I couldn't tell him that now could I? He was just worried and he's still clueless."

"He also thinks that his girlfriend is out of shape-"

Trish giggled. "Honey, from the amount of *ahem* exercise the two of you do, that's not possible."

"Shut-up, Stratus. And thanks for the call, but I have to go."

"All right, Leets. Call me tomorrow or something, I want details."

"Gotcha. Later babe," pulling her cellphone away from her ear, she hung up on her friend and slipped the device into her back pocket. Coming to a stop in front of her boyfriend's locker room, she took a deep breath and knocked. Walking inside after he had called for her to enter. And it was just perfect that he had his back to her.

In quick and quiet strides, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He startled and she giggled, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Surprise!"


	2. Don't tell anybody I'm here

Right Here (By Your Side)

for the 500 Words or Less challenge at the lita_fics LJ community  
Prompt: "Don't tell anybody I'm here"  
Word Count: 497

No one else on the WWE team other than management had known of her visit. The former diva wanting to spend as much time as possible with her boyfriend before her friends on the RAW roster caught wind of her presence and monopolized most of her time. Not that she minded that, she missed them, too. She just wanted to spend some quiet time alone with the blonde Canadian... Of course, when the door to the locker room opened without warning and John Cena strolled in, she kind of thought that she wouldn't be getting what she wanted. Although, she did enjoy the look of surprise that appeared on the man's face when he caught sight of her straddling Christian. They were, of course, still fully clothed, but still...

"Red? What are you doing here?"

Arching a brow at the nickname, Lita wondered why he would still be calling her that when, technically, she wasn't a redhead anymore. She opened her mouth to answer his question when the man below her beat her to it.

"What does it look like she's doing? And, by the way dude, you're kinda interrupting." Christian glared at the younger wrestler.

"You shoulda had the sense to lock the door then."

"Cena, get the hell out of my locker room!"

John mocked him, but made no move to leave. The outspoken wrestler smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the couple with interest.

"Cena-"

"Let me handle this, babe," she said to her boyfriend, pushing herself off of his lap and onto her feet. Eyes narrowing, she moved towards the West Newbury native, grinning when he yelped in pain after she had grabbed him by his ear. She dragged him towards the door, the wrestler complaining about his ear the entire way.

"Now John, you're going to do me a favor, all right?" Her free hand rested on the doorknob.

He pouted. "Why would I do ya any kinda favor after this type of abuse?"

She smiled sweetly at him, freeing his ear in favor of cupping his face in her hands. She lightly tapped one cheek. "Because you love me and you've never really been able to say the word 'no' to me. Also because you're on the same roster as Edge and Jericho again... And let's face it, they like me more than they like you and I've heard that they've been itchin' to start a new prank war."

John scowled. "What's the favor?"

"Don't tell anybody I'm here."

Still perched on the folding chair, Christian watched in amusement as the younger wrestler left the locker room, agreeing to keep his mouth shut. He waited until the door closed behind him to speak. "I thought John *is* their intended victim?"

Lita snorted. "I wasn't about to tell him that, and, anyway, do you really think Cena is gonna actually keep quiet about this?"

"Right, so, I guess we better make room for the peanut gallery."


	3. Stop poking me

Right Here (By Your Side)

for the 500 Words or Less challenge at the lita_fics LJ community  
Prompt: "Stop poking me"  
Word Count: 102

-Four, three, two, one... Well, that did absolutely nothing. Still quite annoyed with the third generation wrestler sitting beside her on the couch, she turned her glare at him.

"Stop poking me!"

Randy Orton, looking like a scolded little boy, dropped his hand. "Sorry, Li, I'm just making sure that you're really here and I'm not dreaming or anything."

"You dream of me visiting RAW?"

"Yeah, but usually you're naked and we're- Ow, damn it, that hurt!" He clutched at the back of his head.

"It was supposed to," Christian glared, the blonde man seated on the other side of his girlfriend.


	4. One More Kiss

Right Here (By Your Side)

for the 500 Words or Less challenge at the lita_fics LJ community  
Prompt: One more kiss  
Word Count: 186

She was leaving already. Saddened, Christian held his girlfriend in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you," he whispered.

Lita smiled against his shoulder, hugging him tighter. "I'll miss you, too. But," she pulled away from him, placing a soft kiss to his lips, "you'll be back home soon-."

He let out a sigh, a pout settling on his lips. "Not soon enough."

She rolled her eyes playfully, her fingertips caressing the side of his face, "Be patient, baby. And be happy, we have two weeks to spend together. You did clear your little mini-vacation with Vince, right?"

He nodded, pulling her into his arms again. He kissed the side of her head. She settled into his arms once more...

"Saying goodbye doesn't get any easier, huh?"

"No, it doesn't, baby, and I don't think it ever will."

And they stood there, locked in each other's embrace until her flight was called to board. He gave her a little smile, only pulling away enough for blue eyes to lock on hazel.

"One more kiss?"

And she smiled, meeting his lips halfway.


	5. Laptop

Right Here (By Your Side)

for the 500 Words or Less challenge at the lita_fics LJ community  
Prompt: Laptop  
Word Count: 498

**rawisjericho would like to chat**

**litacanrana says:** i thought you said that jericho is with you?  
**formypeeps says:** he is. why?  
**litacanrana says:** he have his laptop with him?  
**formypeeps says:** no...  
**litacanrana says:** _rawisjericho_, right?  
**formypeeps says:** yes...  
**litacanrana says:** well someone hacked into his account and wants to chat...

**litacanrana says:** chris?  
**rawisjericho says:** am i supposed to be someone else?

**formypeeps says:** who the hell is it?  
christian: that was jerky...  
**litacanrana says:** don't know yet, i'll invite you into our chat...

**formypeeps has been added to this conversation**  
**rawisjericho says:** hey you creepy little bastard!  
**formypeeps says:** who in the blue hell are you? and how the fuck did you get into my account?  
**rawisjericho says:** since when did you steal the rock's catchphrases?  
and excuse me? i am chris jericho, the king of the world, baby! the ayatollah of rock 'n' rolla...and you!  
you're christian... captain dorkchops... edge's less talented brother, his follower...  
edge reeks of awesomeness and you reek of complete suckitude!  
**litacanrana says:** lol. hey edge...  
**formypeeps says:** edge? you jackass! how'd you get into my account?  
i do NOT reek of suckitude! (christian)  
**litacanrana says:** and where are you? i'm surprised you're not annoying christian and jericho...it's what you do best

**rawisjericho is calling...**

Edge's face pops up in a box after Lita accepts the call.

"First of all, I'm hurt. Second, what do you think I'm doing right now? Annoying the second and third favorite Canadians on RAW."

Lita watches him in amusement, the woman seated comfortably on her couch while Edge can be seen walking down a hallway, other wrestlers looking after him in confusion.

"Let me guess, you have Jericho's laptop?"

Edge grins. "He really shouldn't leave it laying around... Well, really, he shouldn't just leave his bag unattended, especially since we're sharing locker rooms..."

Lita snorts in laughter.

**formypeeps says:** heeeeeeellllllooooo?  
edge? leets?  
where is everybody?  
**litacanrana says:** sorry, was a little preoccupied with a certain blond canadian...  
**formypeeps says:** what? would you like to rephrase that... please!  
**litacanrana says:** *rolls eyes*

"Tell him that we're having crazy cyber sex."

Lita actually rolls her eyes this time. "I don't think so, Edge. Why don't you tell him that?"

Edge sighs. "It's a little difficult to type while I'm walking around and holding this massive piece of junk Jerky calls a 'portable computer'. There is nothing portable about this... Oh. Here we are."

Curious, she watches as he comes to a stop, sending her a grin before she hears the sound of a door slamming open. The startled shouts of Christian and Chris Jericho...

"What the hell?"

"What the fuck are you doing with my laptop!"

"Oh. This is yours?"

A second later Lita could only watch as Edge was, what she could only assume, tackled to the ground, the laptop falling from his hands and hitting the ground... The screen going black before being disconnected.

"Oh, Edge is so going to pay for that."


End file.
